To Live For
by Mayor Tanya von Degurechaff
Summary: In the world where Marianne didn't possess Anya; In the world where Lelouch was Anya's first friend; In the world where Lelouch stayed as prince, in such world.. what could possibly happen there?


**To Live For**

**-Chapter 0: Prologue-**

**Pendragon, 2009 a.t.b**

No one would disagree that the Aries Villa was the most peaceful and heart-warming villa compared to other villas that were owned by the emperor's wives. It hardly matter though as for most nobles or royal family it mattered very little, as long as they were wealthy and the villa was proudly standing then the heart would hardly matter. It was perhaps one of the reasons why some princes and princesses who enjoyed such peaceful environment liked to visit the villa, of course another one would be they admired the fifth consort as well as the empress of the emperor. Her expertise in piloting skill was known throughout the empire after all.

It was also the very reason as to why Anya Alstreim found herself standing before the big door of the villa, with the empress also standing by her side. She was from now on forward would learn under the tutelage of the empress in the way of piloting knightmare frame.

"Are you ready, Anya?" the empress asked, her hazel eyes stared warmly at her.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Anya had prepared everything for the training. There's nothing to hold her back, she wanted to be like her idol, she wanted to serve the empire by becoming its knight of round. She would see it happened, without any failure.

Marianne smiled at seeing those eyes that full of determination, she had no doubt that the girl would be one of the best pilot in the whole empire, perhaps even the world. Anya had talent for piloting knightmare, she also learnt very fast. True that her son exceled anyone his age when it came to the mind but Anya had her own specialty, perhaps she would make her her son's knight, well that was if she refused to join the round. But for now no need to think of that far, let the future stayed in future.

"Well, let us then familiarize you with the villa, shall we?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Marianne guided the young Anya inside the villa, she showed the pink-haired girl all necessary rooms she needed to know: A small library, guest room, kitchen, and many more until they stopped at the second floor of the villa. They stood in front of a room which was beside Lelouch's, it had a name already written above the door: Anya Alstreim.

"From now on, this room is yours, Anya." Marianned said, she waited for the girl's response.

Anya stared at the brown door, this would be her room from now on forward until Lady Marianne deemed her good enough to piloting knightmare. The room was beside Lady Marianne's children's room, it purposely spoke about how much the empress cared for her. "Thank you, Lady Marianne."

Marianne nodded, "Let's enter the room so I can help you to settle in, and then we will go to the garden to meet my children and their siblings."

Anya nodded her head and allowed herself to be led into the room.

It was about five minutes later that the two found their way to the garden. Anya could not help but smile, the garden was naturally beautiful. There were numerous kinds of flowers around the garden, several big trees, and at the middle of the garden stood a place where the family gathered enjoying the fresh air in the garden, 'garden hall' was written at the place's pillar. A little pool with many fish was also there beside the place.

There were several people in the garden. Princes Cornelia was sitting on a chair in the garden hall, she was enjoying the interaction between her younger siblings. Clovis sat beside her, he was painting the interaction they saw. Their observation was certainly the three children who were playing around the flowers: Prince Lelouch, Princess Euphimia, and Princess Nunnaly. Perhaps she was wrong, they did not look like to be playing but rather the two princesses were actually bullying the prince. Anya wanted to point it out toward the empress but it seemed it was not needed; despite having frowned on his face, the prince was still smiling, he looked like to enjoy his time being with his younger siblings.

"Don't just stand there, Anya, let us introduce you to them."

"Um," Anya nodded and followed the empress.

"Lady Marianne," Cornelia and Clovis saluted when they saw Lady Marianne entered the garden hall.

"Cornelia, Clovis," Marianne said. "You two seem to content by watching them, don't want to join them as well? Who knows that perhaps you Cornelia can win Lelouch from those two.."

"That will be a good idea, My Lady, I'm sure the looks on Euphy's and Nunna's face will be good enough to make us laugh."

"I'm sure it will."

"I would rather sit here and carve their moments into my sketch."

"Oh, I always forget that you love art over everything.. so Clovis, can you show me your painting?"

Clovis nodded his head and showed his masterpiece for the lady to see.

Marianne downed her head to see Clovis's work. "It is amazing, no, it is majestic, Clovis."

"It is nice to hear that from you, My Lady." Clovis said with a proud smile, both his hands were on his chest that made him looked like an artist that was so proud of his art.

Marianne also smiled as she saw the look on her step-son's face. But it only lasted for a moment when she realized that despite how awesome his painting skill was, his mother did not see it as something special, not only his mother but also almost royal family. For them, having good talent in something as mundane as painting was never a good thing, it had no value that could bring them into advantage to be more wealth and get closer to claim the throne.

"Ah, I almost forget," Marianne said and turned her gaze towards her back. "Come, Anya, please introduce yourself to my step-children."

Anya nodded her head and walked closer to the oldest woman, she politely stood beside the empress and bowed her head to acknowledge their superiority. "Princess Cornelia, Prince Clovis," Anya politely, yet still stoic, said. "It is an honor to meet two important people such as yourselves. My name is Anya Alstreim, I will be staying in Lady Marianne's villa until she deems me good enough to piloting knightmare frame."

Clovis nodded his head and continued on his work, he did not interested to talk or do anything with the girl. Cornelia on the other hand, she had a little smile on her face. "You must have a very good talent in piloting knightmare frame to make Lady Marianne herself wants to tutelage you."

"You flatter me, My Lady, I'm not as talented as you."

"It's not a flattery, it is a fact that you and I know."

"If you say so.." Anya accepted the praise unwillingly, it's not because she did not believe that but more to the fact that she did not want to have a problem with the princess.

"That's true, Anya," Marianne said and ruffled Anya's pink hair. "I'm sure when I'm done with you and after getting some experience you will be able to defeat Cornelia."

"I then will give my best not to fail you."

"That's good, I want you to give your all." Marianne turned around to see her children, making Anya to do so as well. "I don't like to disturb their fun, can you please wait them until they get tired of playing and come to here?"

Anya nodded her head, "Of course, Your Highness."

It was about twenty minutes later that those three stopped playing and returned to the garden hall. Euphimia was the happiest of the three because she finally met someone her age, or younger, that had the same hair color as hers. "We will be a good friend!" she proclaimed once she arrived before Anya. "What's your name?" she cheerfully asked.

"Anya Alstreim, Your Highness."

Little Euphy frowned when those words left Anya's mouth. "Don't highness me like that, we are children and we have the same hair color. So please call me Euphy so we can become great friends."

"Yes," Nunnaly happily said joining the talk. "Call me Nunna as well, and we will be great friends, greater than Euphy!"

"Nunna, that's impossible!" Euphy said and glared towards little Nunnaly. "She has pink hair, the same as me. You on the other hand have brown hair. So, we will be greater friends than you."

Nunnaly averted her lilac eyes to stare at her hair, it was indeed brown like what Euphy said. Though, Nunnaly did not give up, she turned to her right and gave her brother a puppy eyes. "Big brother, Anya and I will be greater friend than Euphy will ever be, right?"

"Of course, Nunnaly, the two of you can be good friend."

Nunnaly let a victorious smile plastering her lips, which made Euphimia groaned. She hurried herself to win Lelouch's attention. "Lulu, Anya and I will be the greatest friends ever, right?!"

"Of course, Euphy, the two of you will certainly be a good friend."

"Brother!"

"Lulu!"

"He is my brother!"

"He is my brother too!"

"You know," Lelouch said getting the attention of the two princesses. "Technically, both of you are my sisters. So, why don't the two of you become great friends of Anya? Surely, three is better than two, no?"

Both Nunnaly and Euphimia fast to agreeing his words, they stared at each other with a little smile on their little lips. In harmony they averted their eyes toward the little girl before them, "Let us become friends, Anya!"

Anya stared at the three children before her, they were surely not acting like royal families they're supposed to. Though, she did not dislike their personality, and thus she could only offer her little smile and bow her head. "Of course, Euphy, Nunna."

"How about me, Anya?"

"Of course you as well, Lelouch."

**A few days later**

Anya stared at the chessboard, she had to admit that Lelouch was the smartest child she ever met. He had managed to force the second prince to a draw, which itself was considered a miracle since the second prince Schneizel el Britannia was considered the best when it came to chess or strategy, perhaps on par with the emperor himself. Anya did not know whether it was true or not because the second prince had yet to play against the emperor, but it seemed the day when the emperor casually sitting before a chessboard would never come, finding the answer seeming to be impossible.

"You have gotten better, brother."

Lelouch offered his proud smile, at his current ability, to win against the second prince was impossible. Hence, Lelouch did not play to win, he played to a draw. Because forcing the blond prince to a draw was his aim, he could consider this draw as his win instead. "But it seems it will take years to defeat you, Schneizel."

"That is if you play to win," Schneizel replied. He had no doubt that Lelouch did not play to win, he pretended to play to win while the truth was he aimed for a draw, like usual.

"Another round?"

Schneizel lightly shook his head, "I'm afraid I have to leave soon, perhaps some other time we will play for two or three rounds."

"I see, ever since you became the prime minister four months ago, you have become more busy than usual. That is to be expected though.."

"Unfortunately so," Schneizel stood up from his seat and put his hand above the young prince, ruffling Lelouch's black hair. "Until then, brother."

"Until then.. brother."

Anya watched the two princes closely, perhaps out of all his brothers, Lelouch liked the prime minister the most. She also could clearly tell that it was the same with the second prince. She did not know if that was a façade or not, but she had never seen the prime minister that happy when in his other siblings' presence.

"So, Anya, let's play chess..?"

Anya blinked her eyes in confusion, she lifted up her right hand and pointed at herself with her index finger, head tilting to the right questioning the prince.

"Yes, you, there's no other Anya here, no?"

"But I'm not good at playing chess," Anya tried to reason the prince.

"It's alright, I will make you a better player."

"O-okay." Having no other choice, Anya sat herself on the chair at the opposite side of Lelouch, the chair where the second prince recently sat.

"Have you ever played before?"

"No, but I know the rules."

"Good, you will be a better player in no time. And since this is the first time you play, I guess it is fine for me to have white pieces and you will have the black one."

"Um."

**-End of Prologue-**


End file.
